


Sasuke Can't Lose

by voxnihili



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Drunken idiots, M/M, Some Humor, Yaoi, i dont even know, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxnihili/pseuds/voxnihili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke compete in everything. That includes drinking. Too bad Sasuke loses, more or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke Can't Lose

**Author's Note:**

> This was done fast so don't wonder if it's a bit OOC or rushed. I just thought of the idea and had to get it done.

Sasuke never refused a challenge.

Especially not when it was the blond, grinning dobe who so many times managed to get a few drops of spit in Sasuke's face when he was taunting Sasuke onto a new stupid competition.

Sasuke had some huge, welling desire to prove the idiot wrong and shatter that confidence into countless pathetic pieces, that idiot's grin fading into hurtful realization that Sasuke was better than him, caused by Sasuke's own-

Sasuke had to suck in a deep breath. Gods could that idiot rile him up.

He didn't usually get this riled up either. He kept his cool and ignored the idiot, perhaps sometimes getting into childish competition, but he always had control of his emotions.

But things were different now.

He and the usuratonkachi had somehow ended up taking cups of sake after sake, only to prove who could endure it better.

Sasuke wasn't willing to admit, the dobe had a talent for something.

He wasn't losing yet, but he was past the limit he was comfortable with, especially now that these desires and urges started to rise in him. To punch him, that is. 

Being on missions with the idiot was bad enough, why on earth had he agreed to spend his free time with the blond like this?

Oh yeah, because Sasuke just can't, he just can't lose to him. In anything. Besides being stupid.

Sasuke had to chuckle for himself at the thought. It earned a grin from Naruto.

“You're losing Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke doesn't chuckle...” Naruto said, without any slur, which made Sasuke clench his teeth and bring up another cup of sake, the liquid burning in his throat as he downed it down in one go.

“I chuckle when you fail, dobe,” Sasuke spat, watching intently as Naruto followed his lead and emptied another cup. After all, they both had to take the same amount, otherwise it would be cheating.

Even though they both would cheat just to defeat the other.

“Yeah, which is why you never chuckle!” Naruto yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter. Sasuke didn't know if it was because Naruto was drunk, or if Naruto just got pissed off at Sasuke- again.

Sasuke had to chuckle, just to prove Naruto a point – that he was failing again.

Naruto however, swallowed yet another cup. Sasuke's smirk turned into a growl, as he followed suit.

Was it just him or, had Naruto somehow just ignored him instead of falling into Sasuke's trap?

Sasuke wanted to punch him.

Thus this continued, with the competitive spirit, passing insults to each other until Sasuke was so far gone he should have stopped a long time ago.

His head was spinning so much and he felt incredibly light. And he had difficulty talking, which made the blond grin like he always did. And Sasuke cursed as he noted that he would never be drunk enough to not notice that grin, or have it arouse some weird feelings in him. Like punching the dobe.

Sasuke, was sure he was going to vomit any moment now.

First, he was going to settle something.

“I could... take you on.. any time!” Sasuke hissed, finger accusingly pointing at some guy he had found at a table. How he got here he was far too gone to remember, but all he knew was that he still wanted to punch someone.

Naruto, the idiot however, was there pulling him away.

It wasn't fair how he didn't stumble and stagger and sway like Sasuke.

However, as they were out on the street in the cool night, small lanterns lighting their way, Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn't handling it as well as he wanted to show.

Sasuke had to try and brace himself against Naruto as his legs seemed to cross involuntarily and he was about to trip, but Naruto gave way and they both stumbled down, the hard ground not so welcoming as Sasuke tried keeping the contents of his stomach in at the sudden motion.

Naruto only ended up giggling.

“Youu smell nice,” he said, and Sasuke was sure that if he had been sober he would have punched him.

“And feel good, too..” he heard Naruto muse, and Sasuke only then realized that he had a hand brushing through the strands of his hair, almost at the base by his scalp.

“Hn,” Sasuke scorned, wanting to tell him to get off. At least he thought he wanted to and blamed the alcohol for not making any words come out.

They lied there for a while, like the two drunken fools they were, perhaps spending their time trying to get on their feet, Sasuke trying so smugly to act aloof while Naruto ended up giggling every time, not even trying to help him.

They eventually somehow did, Sasuke noted, because suddenly they were stuck in front of Naruto's door, while the usuratonkachi tried to fish out the keys from his pockets.

Sasuke didn't know why or how, but he didn't mind the fact that he was there.

If only the idiot would get the door open, but he fumbled greatly.

“I won,” Sasuke declared, as if the only true goal was who could get the door open. Which Sasuke did, having slid his hand down the pocket of Naruto with astounding precision and gotten out the keys.

As if he hadn't been supported by Naruto the whole way there.

Naruto the idiot was left standing like an idiot by the door as Sasuke swayed inside as if it was the most natural thing to do.

In fact, he almost never came to this place.

His victory would have gone smoother if he hadn't found the task of trying to jump over all the things the dobe had scattered over the floor.

He wasn't even sure where his destination was, but he didn't reach it as he fell gracelessly, not showing any of the ninja in him, just missing the bed and landing face first on – well he didn't want to know what on exactly.

And even if it was probably Naruto's dirty clothes that were now encasing his body, he didn't even make any effort to get up. Damn it felt good under his body, heavenly almost. Maybe he could just fall asleep.

He could hear Naruto finally collect himself and move from his spot. He heard the door close and shut, and how Naruto cursed and mumbled as he tried to not stumble like Sasuke did.

And Sasuke felt that urge to punch someone again as Naruto neatly sat down on the bed, and proceeded to start to undress.

“What.. are you doing?” Sasuke asked, turning his head and staring at Naruto through lidded eyes.

As Naruto removed his socks, they came flying right onto Sasuke's face. And his body wasn't willing to move, so he lied there with the socks on him.

Naruto lost again. Sasuke smelled nice, but these socks definitely didn't.

“I'm going to bed,” Naruto stated dryly, and Sasuke wondered whether a bed would feel better than these things he was lying on.

“Can I join?” Sasuke asked, wondering why on earth he had and decided not to wait for an answer as he was determined to join no matter what.

If he only could get off this floor first.

Naruto seemingly couldn't answer, as he was transfixed at staring at Sasuke scrambling around.

“What are you staring at, dobe?” he growled, finally getting a grip on the bed frame and awkwardly wriggling and pulling himself up on the bed, not caring to remove any clothing as he tried to get Naruto out of the way.

“You,” Naruto answered plainly, and Sasuke had to stop his attempts at trying to win over the bed, sprawled half on top of Naruto, and just stare at him back, dumbfounded.

“Are you stupid or stupid?” Sasuke asked, not even caring that it was beyond childish. He was aware that it was him that Naruto stared at.

Now Sasuke felt like the stupid one as the usuratonkachi closed the distance between them, their lips locking awkwardly and sloppily.

Oh if he only could think clear, if this alcohol didn't fog up his mind and stop all the gears from turning in his head.

He still had this urge in him, to punch the dobe, this strong desire, but somehow it got all mixed up and he started to ferociously respond, his mouth opening and trying to pry open Naruto's, teeth clacking and bruising their lips as they fought over dominance.

Everything they did was a battle.

Their tongues rubbed over each other, and even if Sasuke was beyond drunk he could tell that it felt good.

The alcohol was burning in his body, but he could feel himself getting warmer and warmer as blood rushed to his head and perhaps some other regions as well.

They pulled away for some short time to catch their breaths, staring at each other again, before they once again tried to attack each other's mouths, noses bumping, teeth grazing into lips, spit escaping from the corners of their mouths.

He could feel his pants being so tight it almost hurt.

Sasuke was dizzy, and sparks arose under Naruto's touch as he slid his hand under his shirt, and Sasuke thought that nothing was more electrifying and thrilling than the sensation of that.

He thought he didn't like people touching him, but screw that, this felt amazing.

And he was thankful that Naruto finally took control, even if they both fought and yearned for it as much. Because Sasuke was starting to feel more and more weak. And once they were flipped around, Naruto straddling his hips, Sasuke closed his eyes.

Naruto's hands felt good as they proceeded to work through Sasuke's shirt.

But more and more distant as well.

It was as far as they got, as Sasuke passed out right on the spot.

He lost. But he'd probably be grateful for it in the morning.

He'd have more than just a hangover.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is a bit.. yeah. but what can we do xD


End file.
